


Not alone

by Frenchfiles, orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchfiles/pseuds/Frenchfiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Après une longue journée, Manuel rentre chez lui retrouver Emmanuel. Mais manifestement ce dernier n'est pas seul dans leur appartement...After a long day, Manuel returns to his house for Emmanuel. But the latter is not alone in their apartment...





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390895) by [Frenchfiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchfiles/pseuds/Frenchfiles). 



Manuel slowly climbed the last of the stairs that led to his apartment. The day had been long and the freezing cold weather they’d been having that January had done nothing to improve his mood. All he wanted to do was to get into the warmth of his apartment and that of Emmanuelle, who was almost certainly waiting, wrapped in his favourite plaid that he hadn’t taken off since the start of the cold snap. Having come to stand before his door, he looked for his keys, and heard Emmanuel’s voice, who had clearly come home earlier than him. Manuel noticed his voice was a little higher than usual, as if he was speaking to a child. Manuel raised an eyebrow, unlocked the door and entered his apartment. The warmth of their hall enveloped him, warming him up immediately, he who had hated the cold weather of the past few days. He left his coat and scarf in the entrance, and went on to the living room, eager to find out who Emmanuel was talking to.

 

He was not expecting the scene that lay before him. Emmanuel was stretched out on his stomach in the middle of the living room, wrapped in his plaid. The focus of his attention was nothing more or less than a tiny ball of black fur with enormous green eyes, which was playing with the young man’s fingers.

“Care to tell me who this new arrival is?” Manuel asked, sitting down next to his lover, who straightened up to face him. Emmanuel kissed him gently, smiling.

“Manuel, allow me to introduce Berlioz. Berlioz, this is Manuel.”

A smile played across his face upon hearing the name Emmanuel had chosen. The kitten stopped biting Emmanuel’s fingers and looked at Manuel, intrigued. As soon as Manuel reached out his hand to stroke him, however, the little creature ran into Emmanuel’s arms for refuge, meowing loudly.

 

“Well, he’s a bit frightened, but that’ll pass. His lordship’s been hiding in my department building for a few days now. When I eventually found him, I thought it would be better for him to be with us rather than outside in the cold, right?”

Emmanuel looked at him with his big eyes, looking for the approval of his elder. He was a little worried that Manuel wouldn’t be so quick to welcome their new companion, and would tell him to take Berlioz to a shelter. Emmanuel had spent the day with the kitten, and was now more than a little attached to him.

“Of course, but, Emmanuel, we both work all day. He can’t stay here all alone,” Emmanuel calmly remarked, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s arm. Emmanuel pouted for a few seconds, while he thought of a solution. Then his eyes lit up.

“He can come with me to the office during the day! He knows the department building well, and he won’t be alone. And then when I leave in the evening, he’ll follow me home! Please, Manuel, I promise, it’ll be cute.” At that moment, Emmanuel had the appearance of a child trying to wheedle his parents. But had he to do all he could to get Manuel on his side. He looked at his boyfriend with his best cow-eyes, and Berlioz did the same, as if he knew what was going on. Manuel looked at them both, sighed, then eventually offered a great big smile. After all, he could hardly refuse.

 

“I don’t see why not.” Emmanuel jumped for joy and kissed his boyfriend. He held the ball of fluff up to Manuel’s face; the cat took advantage and licked Manuel thoroughly. Emmanuel burst out laughing and Manuel noted he’d done well to accept. Over the course of the evening, the newest arrival to the household seemed to settle in to his new home and the presence of Manuel; even if he was spending most of his time on Emmanuel’s shoulder while the latter showed him around. The younger man had already planned to go out the next day and buy everything Berlioz needed. For the time being, however, he’d prepared a little nest in which to sleep in the corner of their bedroom.

***

 

A chill woke Manuel. He was still half-asleep as he looked at his radio clock: 3:37. The reason for the cold that had woken him was simple, and the same one as normal- Emmanuel had stolen the duvet. Manuel sighed and tried to pull back at least a corner for himself, but just then, a noise distracted him. He sat up and looked for the origin of the sound. It was a scraping sound, as if something was scratching the floor. Then, the sound of meowing, which made Manuel look to the foot of the bed. Close to the bedside table, the kitten looked at him with his big green eyes, the light from the alarm clock giving him a red reflection. He continued to meow. Manuel scooped him up and whispered, “Hey, keep it down, little man. You’ll wake up your master.”

 

A glance at Emmanuel showed that the younger man hadn’t moved an inch and was still fast asleep. The animal rubbed himself against Manuel, as if he wanted a cuddle. It would seem he felt a bit lonely in his corner on his own. In any case, he was adorable, and certainly not stupid. Manuel took him in his arms and they both slept like that for the rest of the night.

 

***

 

As usual, Emmanuel woke before his alarm. He was a good five minutes ahead, and, with Manuel still sleeping by his side, he made the most of it and made some coffee. He got up as quietly as possible, slowly creeping out of the bedroom and reaching the kitchen. He switched on the machine and waited for the coffee to brew, giving him a few seconds to wake up. He suddenly noticed that Berlioz hadn’t followed him, which was surprising given how much he’d followed Emmanuel around yesterday. Maybe he was still sleeping. He put two steaming cups of coffee on a plate, as well as a little bowl of milk for their new companion.

 

Emmanuel returned to the bedroom and put the plate down on Manuel’s bedside table. He then instantly worked out where Berlioz was- in a deep sleep in Manuel’s arms. And to think that last night he’d been worried that Manuel wouldn’t be happy about them adopting the kitten- how wrong he’d been. Emmanuel ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair, and Manuel opened his eyes slowly, blinded by the rays of light that assaulted them. Manuel sat up, kissed Emmanuel, his eyes still puffy from sleep. A little meow alerted them both to the fact that the little ball of fur was also awake and wanted his masters’ attention. They laughed at Berlioz’s attitude, visibly annoyed that he wasn’t the centre of attention.

“It seems you found somewhere more comfortable to spend the night,” said Emmanuel, stroking him. He looked at Manuel with a sly smile. “And that you’ve succeeded in making Manuel completely mad for you.”

“It was just that he seemed a bit lonely. He was meowing and I didn’t want him to wake you, that’s all,” Manuel said, trying to justify himself.

“But of course. Or, you’re completely in love with our little friend.” Emmanuel smiled triumphantly. He knew that Berlioz had been a little reticent with Manuel, and he took a malign pleasure in noticing it. “It’s a bit like me and you, first you did everything you could to hate me, but you couldn’t resist my incredible…”

Emmanuel didn’t finish his sentence before Manuel kissed him to silence him. He smiled against his lips, then, once the kiss was finished, rested his head on Manuel’s.

“Why don’t we have breakfast?” said Manuel, who was now getting very hungry.

And so they sat, the three of them, Berlioz in the middle of the two politicians, and they took their breakfast before starting their day, which was to be frozen again in the capital.

 


End file.
